Digimon DX: The Origin of DJ Rocket
by The X-Playah of RCWF Fame
Summary: A new digidestined comes into play. Will he help in the impending terror, and why does Kari feel so strange around him? Could it be a bad feeling or something else? OCxKari Pairing. LEMON ALERT! ONESHOT.


DJ Rocket Presents:

When Kari Met Rocket: The Origin of DJ Rocket

Rocket/Kari

Yo yo YO! Wuzup Homies? Rocket here. It's been a while since I wrote something of importance, so to those who are always thinking "What the fuck does he write?" can stop asking. This is the beginning of it all. The origin of my boy, mi vato, mi camarada… DJ ROCKET!!!!! AKA… me.

I hope that this fic shows professionalism on my part. The musical recommendation this time is Disco Dan's Blue Lightning Megaman 3 OC Remix at Who Is Rocket?

2002, way before things started up again…

Kari was sitting at her computer. She was chatting with her friends on AOL Instant Messenger, but she wasn't completely there. Her mind was lost in deep thought, remembering the good times with Gatomon and the others. She remembered the adventures, the… action…, the funny moments, everything. She hoped that one day she could return to the digiworld. Suddenly she was IMed by a familiar person.

HopeSavior: What up, Kari?

Kari knew too well who it was.

HotStuffLightning: Hey, T.K. what's happenin'?

HopeSavior: Not much. You?

HotStuffLightning: Nada. Zip. Zilch.

HopeSavior: Heh. Hey, why don't you come by the house?

HotStuffLightning: Hmmm…

HopeSavior: Come on. Tell you what: this cool kid just moved into the building. He's looking for friends. I hope you don't mind but I gave him your IM address. But if you want, I'll tell him to wait for you here.

Kari thought for a moment. She didn't think that it would be good to receive messages from someone that she didn't know very well. But if T.K. knew him…

HotStuffLightning: I'm on my way.

She logged off and prepared to head out.

Later, at T.K.'s crib…

T.K. was hanging out with the new kid. There was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me a sec…" he told his guest. He got up from the couch and went to open the door. Kari walked into the house. When she saw the boy sitting in the living room, she was a little shocked at the way he was dressed. His hair was in giant spikes. He wore a Chain Gang visor with some rectangular goggles on them. He wore a white Chain Gang jersey with the number 54 on the front, black shorts with the Chain Gang logo on them, Black Cutoff gloves, & black RBK Pumps. His skin was a light brown tone, suggesting that he was Latino. But what caught Kari's eye was the scar on his left cheek. It had the form of an X and it looked like it was produced by a sword or something. He got up and walked over to her.

"Kari Kamiya, meet Edgar Aróstegui aka DJ Rocket, the Digidestined of Justice."

T.K. announced.

Kari was in disbelief when T.K. said that. "Hold up, run that by me again. Did you say 'digidestined'?" Kari asked to avoid a misunderstanding.

"I did." He responded.

"Pleased to meet you." Rocket said. He took Kari's hand and kissed the back. Kari began to blush.

"So, Rocket, what can you tell us about you?" T.K. asked.

"Well, for starters… I was born in Managua, Nicaragua." He said as they returned to the living room. "I lived there for 6 years, then after my mom and only sister…" He paused, trying to decide whether or not to say what he was about to say. "… were killed, my dad brought me here. We lived in Osaka for about a year, and then we moved here to Odaiba. That's when I met T.K. here…"

T.K. snapped his fingers. "That's why you seemed so familiar to me… But wasn't your nickname Edge back then?"

"I've had my share of nicknames back then: Edge, Da Bomb, Tiburon, American Eagle, but DJ Rocket is permanent. It's not going to suffer any changes, so feel free to call me just Rocket. All my friends do."

Kari's face showed a bit of skepticism. "So Rocket, just for the record, who is your digimon?" she asked.

"Funny you should ask…" he said as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. From it, he produced a small photograph. He passed it to Kari. Kari stared at it. In the photo was Rocket as a young boy, probably around her age back when she became a digidestined. And next to him was another boy, but it didn't seem human. It had a human look but he wore a blue helmet on his head. His body had blue armor all over it. An Arm cannon was on his left arm. He looked like a certain Videogame character, namely…

"MEGAMAN?!" Kari said in extreme shock.

"I believe the name you're looking for would be Megamon." Rocket corrected.

"But… how?" Kari asked, not understanding what this meant.

"I kinda created him. I still don't know how I did it. I just did. But he has the same abilities as Megaman; he can even copy other digimon's abilities. It's pretty useful. The last time I heard from him, he told me that he had established himself in the digiworld with 2 other digimons who also had human companions. If I remember correctly, I think their names are Patamon and Gatomon."

T.K. and Kari exchanged glances. Kari could only imagine what their digimons were doing right now.

"Listen guys, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to help my dad unpack our stuff. It's hard on the guy to not have anyone to help him." Rocket got up and began to leave. "If you guys need anything from me, I'm right next door. Later." He closed the door behind him.

Kari and T.K. began to talk about what Rocket had said before he got up to leave.

"How do you think he was able to communicate with his digimon, if there is no way to get there?" Kari asked.

"Damned if I know. Maybe he was making it up." T.K. said.

"I doubt that. Something… I don't know what, was telling me that he was being honest."

"Your heart or your intuition?"

That question caught Kari off guard. If it was her heart, that meant that something else was going on. If it was her intuition, it would probably mean she was right.

"… My intuition." Kari lied.

T.K. cast her a dubious glance. He let it go, not thinking much of this. But Kari felt bad, lying to someone she trusted like that. But if what she felt was true…

One thing was clear to her: She would have to see Rocket again to clear this up.

Chapter 1: Meeting the Others

The next day, Rocket met up with T.K. and Kari at the mall.

"What up, boyz?" Rocket greeted.

"Hey." T.K. responded. "Ready to meet the rest of the crew?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You're lucky. We managed to get the whole crew together."

"Cool. I'm stoked. Let's do this."

Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi and Sora were waiting for the new digidestined to arrive. They were waiting in the food court.

"Hey, Kari. T.K." Tai said. "Now that we're all here, maybe you can tell us why we're here."

T.K. laughed. "Everybody, we'd like to present you to the new digidestined of the group. Meet DJ Rocket, the Digidestined of Justice."

Rocket stepped out from behind T.K.

Everyone was astonished at the way he was dressed. Just like Kari was the day before when she met him.

Rocket greeted with the same "What up, boyz?" he did earlier.

One by one they said hi.

Tai looked at him with a sideways look. "Why do I get the feeling that I know you from someplace?" He said.

Rocket laughed. "Only if the nickname Edge, Da Bomb, Tiburon or American Eagle ring a bell."

Matt snapped his fingers. "I remember you. Weren't you one of T.K.'s classmates back in the 2nd grade?"

"You remember well, homes." Rocket replied.

It was then when Kari's suspicion was cleared. She did know him. She didn't remember because it was over 3 years ago. But another one was forming. She felt that maybe she should take it up with T.K. first. Maybe later. she thought to herself.

Rocket began telling the others about his past. The correct pity expressions came when he mentioned his mother and sister's death. When he told them who his digimon was, they flipped out.

"So, how do you communicate with your Digimon if the portal is closed?" Izzy quizzed.

"Would you believe me if I said AOL Instant Messenger?"

The others stared at him. Even Kari and T.K.

"Trust me it works. All you have to do is put in the 'find a buddy' section the name of your digimon followed immediately by your name nodded. "Seems reasonable. Since the digiworld is based on the internet of the real world."

"Exactly. I discovered it when I was trying it out as a joke. I put in Megamon to identify my digimon, and then Rocket as if to say 'This digimon has a digidestined named Rocket.' Then I put because obviously that's where he is. Hit find and presto, instant messenger for digimons."

"Great, Tell me it has streaming video, why don't you?" Izzy said semi-sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure does." Rocket said.

Izzy silenced himself.

"Well guys, it's been fun but I've got stuff to do, people to see, video games to beat."

"Yeah. I've got tennis practice anyway." Sora said.

"I've got to practice with my band." Matt said.

"I've got a tech seminar I have to attend." Izzy said.

One by one they got up and said goodbye to the new digidestined. T.K. and Kari got up to accompany Rocket.

Chapter 2: Does it work?

The next day Kari sat at her computer, thinking about what Rocket had said. She decided to try it out. computer began scanning the net. A short while later one entry appeared.

Name: Gatomon

Digidestined: Kari Kamiya

Crest: Light

Status: Online

Kari hit the OK button. A video screen appeared. The image started out as static. Then it became sharper. The image appeared clean, showing Gatomon's thrilled face.

"Kari? Is that you?" Gatomon asked.

"Yes, it's me." Kari almost cried from happiness.

"Been a while, huh?"

"Sure has. So what's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just here with my sweethearts, Patamon and Megamon."

Kari laughs. Rocket was right; she did establish herself with them. "I was expecting you. Rocket told us to be on the lookout for our friends." Gatomon went on.

"So you know him?" Kari asked, sounding surprised.

"He talks with Megamon everyday. He's talking to him right now."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Rocket seems kinda sweet. Caring for his digimon like that."

"I know. He's so dreamy…" Without knowing it, Kari began to fantasize.

Kari was in the Dark World, alone. Ominous figures closed in on her. Suddenly a bright light pierced through the darkness, destroying the evil beings. A figure descended. Kari saw that her savior was none other than Rocket. Suddenly she was in a field of wildflowers. Rocket landed in front of her. Kari playfully tackles him and they both roll through the flowers, laughing. As they lay on the flowers, Kari looked into Rocket's eyes. She leaned toward him and kissed him.

Kari? A voice called.

Rocket's hands began moving up Kari's shirt, caressing her shapely breasts…

Oh, Kari… the voice said again.

Kari moved her hands into Rocket's shorts, feeling his cock, now fully erect.

KARI! The voice yelled.

Kari snapped out of her daydream. "Damnit, Gato! Why'd you wake… me…?"

Kari realized that she was back in her room. Gatomon was still in the digiworld, talking to her through the PC.

My god is this it? she thought. Is this what I've been feeling since I met him? she ran through it again. Oh god. I… Love… Him… I love… DJ Rocket. 

"Gatomon, I just remembered something. I'm sorry but I have to let you go. Talk to you later."

"I'm always here, Kari."

The screen went black. Kari ran to T.K.'s house, hoping he could confirm her suspicions.

Chapter 3: T.K.'s Opinion

Kari arrived at T.K.'s house short of breath, because she didn't stop at all to take a breather. The feeling of loving someone she re-met 2 days ago seemed odd and also a bit out of place. She caught her breath. She rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, T.K. opened.

"Hey, Kari. What's up?" T.K. answered.

"T.K., I need to talk to you." She paused. "Is Rocket here, by any chance?"

"No. Why?"

"I need to talk to you alone." She walked inside and T.K. closed the door.

"What's up? What's the deal?"

"T.K…" Kari paused for a moment. She tried to put this as direct as possible. "I… think…, I think I like Rocket."

"What's the big deal? I like him. The others like him. Nothing wrong about that."

"Not like a friend, T.K." Kari wasn't sure how to put this. So she was directly putting it on the table. "More like… a lover." Kari began to blush.

T.K.'s jaw dropped slightly. He began to think to himself, WHEN DA FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN????? Kari, although she didn't hear the question, decided to answer it.

"It kind of happened the day we re-met him." She explained to him how she felt when she met him, the day after, and the daydream where she almost had sex with him. She could tell that it bothered him but he was sympathetic about it.

"Well what do you think I should do?" Kari asked him after telling him the whole 9 yards.

T.K. was silent for a moment. "Well, Kari. It seems the love you have for the digidestined of Justice goes deeper than you think." He finally answered, acting like one of those love therapists on TV. "I think you've placed yourself in a physical relationship with Rocket that doesn't exist… yet."

"You mean the kind of relationship that I have with you?" Kari cooed.

T.K. face turned bright crimson. Kari had never referred to their relationship like that before. "Um… well…" he managed to stammer.

"Don't worry, T.K. You're still my little love angel." Kari hugged him and kissed him on the lips. T.K. managed to turn a deeper shade of crimson.

"But you know what?" Kari said in a sultry way.

"What, baby?" T.K. asked.

"Remember the ménage a trois we were planning?"

"How can I forget?"

"I think I found the 3rd member."

"Cool. Why don't you go tell him?"

"Ok. But do you mind if I… go on a test drive? See if he makes the cut?"

T.K. paused. "Ok. Let me know how it goes."

"You're a doll, T.K." She gives him a kiss on the lips and leaves.

Chapter 4: Adding the R-Factor

Kari calls Rocket and asks if she could come over later. Rocket said sure. His dad was out of town at a training mission for his new job so there would be no problem. He said he rented a few DVDs so it could be like a matinee. Kari agreed, not telling him the real reason she was going. She wanted it to be a surprise.

Kari arrives a little bit before night fall. She left a message on T.K.'s cell phone saying "I'm going in."

A short while later T.K. sent her a message. "Be careful."

That was a code term that T.K. established with her. "I'm going in." means "The test drive is about to begin." "Be careful" meant "Hope he's the right one."

Kari rang the doorbell. Almost instantly, Rocket opened the door. "Hey, ready for some movies?" he said.

"Yep. What's on at Rocket Theater?" Kari replied.

"You're in for a treat. It's a karate film festival. Jet Li's Rise to Honor, Jackie Chan's The Medallion and Bulletproof Monk w/ Seann William Scott."

"Sounds good." Kari said. She walked inside.

"So where are the movies playing?" Kari asked, half-joking.

"The VIP Lounge." Rocket said, pointing to a door. Rocket opened it to show Kari his private domain, his bedroom.

Huh, not far from where I need to go. Kari observed.

Rocket led Kari to his domain. The room was painted blue. A TV, a DVD Player and a Nintendo Gamecube were placed in the corner. On one wall were posters of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Soul Calibur 2, Mario Kart Double Dash and Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. A desk with a Compaq Presario was on the other side of the room.

"Make yourself at home." Rocket said. But Kari had already made herself comfortable on Rocket's bed.

Rocket went over to the DVD player. "Which movie do you want to see first?"

"I actually have a movie that I want you to see." Kari said, pulling out a DVD-RW out of her pocket.

"What's on it?"

"You'll see."

Rocket takes the DVD and puts it in the player. He pushed play and turned off the lights. Kari began fidgeting behind Rocket. He didn't think much of this. The movie began with the Mission: Impossible theme.

"Sweet. I love that flick. A classic."

"Just keep watching." Kari assured him.

The title appeared: Mission: Impossible. Then a hand holding a spray paint can sprayed the words "Or is it?"

Rocket's eyebrow rose.

T.K. appeared on the screen. "Operative Codename DJ Rocket, the Takari unit is searching for a 3rd member to join them in a risky mission. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, although I'm sure you would, is to pleasure Kari in every way possible to prove to us that you are the man for the job. Should you fail, although I doubt you will, The Unit will disavow any knowledge of your actions. This message will self-destruct in 5 seconds." The screen went blank. Smoke started coming out of the player.

Rocket knowing what to expect, turned around. Kari was stripped of her clothes. A bright sparkle appeared in her eyes.

"Oh boy." Rocket said.

"Rocket," Kari said in a sexy tone. "Tell me you'll fulfill the mission."

Rocket smiled at the naked girl. "Of course." And began to take off his own clothes.

Kari was impressed of Rocket's muscles. It looked like he does exercises. She kissed Rocket. Rocket began to rub her pussy. Kari began to moan softly. Rocket's member was already at its 8-inch long length. Kari moved down and began to lick Rocket's cock. She moved her tongue up and down, causing Rocket to let out a slight moan. She then began to suck it. She began to move her head up and down. Rocket enjoyed every moment. In that moment of indulgence, he shot the first load. Kari held it in her mouth for a second then began to swallow her new lover's cum.

Kari moved up Rocket's body and placed her wet slit in Rocket's face. Rocket stuck his tongue inside Kari's cunt and began to taste her insides. Kari began to moan loudly, enjoying every second of it. Kari suddenly let loose, spraying her own cum on Rocket's face. Rocket quickly licked it all off his lips. Kari positioned her self right near Rocket's rod. And in one swift motion, buried it inside her own pussy. She began to move up and down slowly, getting ready for the anticipation rush. The fucking rhythm picked up speed and soon Kari was practically bouncing. Rocket began to thrust into her at full force. Kari bucked her hips to meet Rocket's demanding thrusts. Kari shot first followed shortly by Rocket's rapid fire.

They both knew that it was almost over, but they also knew what was coming next. Kari got on all fours. Rocket placed himself right at Kari's ass and put his rod inside her wet cunt. He plunged into his girl's pussy and began to ram into her. With pinpoint precision, Rocket made Kari moan louder and louder. Kari felt ohsoclose to her orgasm as Rocket kept thrusting with all his might. Rocket continued to nail her until he let out a loud moan and let loose his final load inside Kari. But it was all it took for Kari to hit her orgasm as her juices mixed with Rocket's. Feeling exhausted, they gave each other a final kiss and went to sleep. Mission Accomplished… they both thought.

Epilogue: The Final Verdict

The next morning, Rocket and Kari awakened from their sleep.

"Morning, my wild little kitten." Rocket whispered to Kari.

"Morning, my sweet Rocket." Kari whispered back. They gave each other a good morning kiss.

Kari's cell phone rang. She picked it up from the floor. She answered. "Talk to me."

"So how'd it go?" T.K. asked.

Kari let out a small moan. Rocket began to stroke her cunt.

"Better than expected." Kari managed to say.

"So he's in?"

"Oh yeah." She turned to kiss Rocket again. "Definitely."

She hung up and turned to face her 2nd lover.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

They lay there, stroking each others bodies, and thinking how great last night was.

The introduction will prove to be interesting as this will change the essence of season 02. Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for my next fanfic and musical suggestion. Any comments or ideas can be placed at http://djrocketdx. or Till next fic, Rocket out!


End file.
